End of My Valentine
by The Crazy Teams
Summary: "Aku tak peduli apa itu cokelat valentine, bunga, ungkapan, hadiah, kotak berbentuk hati, boneka atau apapun itu. Mereka takkan merubah apapun. Hanya benda mati yang tak berguna dan memenuhi ruanganmu saja. Aku harap takkan ada hari ini lagi."


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

End of My Valentine © Shie Akai from The Crazy Teams

Warning: dirty words, femNaru…

Dedicated to RXX

Maaf telat satu hari .'

"_Aku tak peduli apa itu cokelat valentine, bunga, ungkapan, hadiah, kotak berbentuk hati, boneka atau apapun itu. Mereka takkan merubah apapun. Hanya benda mati yang tak berguna dan memenuhi ruanganmu saja. Aku harap takkan ada hari ini lagi."_

**Monday, February 14, 2011.**

**Bedroom**

**O2.14 AM**

_Aku berdiri di depan sebuah jendela. Mataku menatap tepat pada bingkai kayu yang memotong dua sisi kaca bening yang basah oleh hujan. Di sisi kanannya tampak seseorang dengan baju tebal dan syal panjang membantuku berdiri di tengah gerimis. Di kiri ku dapati gelap menyelimuti tubuhku yang terkapar berlumur cairan merah di antara badai. Aku tak mengerti. Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi?._

_JDAAARRR…_

_Tiba-tiba petir menyambar. Seketika kaca di sisi kanan pecah berhamburan ke udara seperti bintang-bintang yang berkilau. Serpihannya merobek kecil bajuku juga membuat goresan panjang di pipiku. Angin kencang yang tiba-tiba menghantam keras tubuhku hingga terlempar menghantam tembok. Perlahan-lahan kulitku mengelupas di semua bagian. Darah merembes dari sana. Tak terhentikan._

_Tak ada rasa sakit yang kurasakan. Hanya hampa._

Aku bangkit tiba-tiba dalam keheningan. Keringat membasahi tubuhku yang gemetar. Mimpi buruk. Ku tarik nafas dalam-dalam mengisi paru-paru kecilku. Tanganku bergerak menyingkap selimut tebal yang sekarang terasa panas itu. Malam ini panas sekali. Mencoba menghilangkannya, ku buka tiga kancing paling bawah piyamaku sebelum menghempaskan tubuhku lagi di kasur.

Ku lirik ke arah jendela yang tirainya hanya tertutup setengah. Di luar sana masih gelap tapi rasa kantukku telah hilang.

**Dinning room**

**06.38 AM**

Ku selesaikan sarapanku dengan satu gigitan terakhir. Bergegas pergi ke sekolahku.

**Fieldridge High School**

**09.09 AM**

"…dengan batang arang, goreskan bayangan di sekitar objek. Biarkan bayangan yang membentuk sisi-sisi objek tanpa harus membuat garis tebal di sekitar objeknya kecuali bagian permukaan dan dasar objek…"

Tanganku sibuk menggoreskan batang arang pada selembar kertas besar di hadapanku. Mr. Sasori tak henti-hentinya mengoceh di depan kelas dengan asistennya, Deidara. Bel segera berbunyi satu menit setelah goresan kecil di puncak vas kosong yang ku buat sketsanya. Seisi kelasku segera mengeluarkan keluhan-keluhan mereka.

"Well, students. Because the time is over, please breaktime and see you again next time. Assalamu alaikum wr wb."

"Waalaikum salam wr wb…" serentak seluruh kelasku menyahut. Dua pasangan itu keluar dan meninggalkan kelasku yang riuh.

"Oi, Naru-chan… boleh aku minta bantuan? Haruno dan Yamanaka itu kejam sekali…mereka menyuruhku mengantar ini ke meja Miss Anko."pinta Kiba yang tiba-tiba saja datang. Aku tersenyum melihat wajahnya yang imut saat itu. Sementara itu…jujur saja aku terganggu sekali dengan benda di kakiku ini.

"Kenapa tidak mengajak Sora saja? Bukannya dia sekarang menganggur?" tanyaku basa-basi.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku tidak terlalu menyukai anak itu. Ngomong-ngomong, spesies baru apa yang _nemplok_ di kakimu itu?" tunjuk Kiba ke arah Shion yang tengah memeluk kakiku erat sekali. Aku hanya tertawa kecil lalu menarik paksa kakiku dan mengangkat tumpukan buku-buku tebal yang ditaruh Kiba di atas mejaku.

Tak lama kemudian aku dan Kiba bersama-sama pergi ke ruang guru.

Hari yang menyenangkan. Kami terus bercanda selama jam pelajaran Bahasa Inggris karna Miss Caramel atau Miss Suzune mengaku tidak punya mood mengajar. Aku makan siang bersama Kiba dan nyaris terlambat masuk ke singgasana raja ular paling berbisa di dunia a.k.a King Orochimaru. Kelasku dihukum karena telah menghabiskan persediaan tepung dan krim di kelas tata boga yang ditinggalkan Miss Ayame. Dan… aku menemukannya tertidur di bahuku saat berada di planetarium.

Aku terus-terusan menampar wajahku hingga memerah seakan tak percaya sosok itu benar-benar di bahuku. Chouji dan Jugo duduk di depanku yang artinya keberuntungan bagi Sasuke karna bisa tidur tanpa di ketahui oleh Mr. Asuma. Sebenarnya keberuntunganku juga.

Aku tersenyum mengingat hari ini. Tapi…

"Astaga!" aku terlalu menikmati suasana sampai-sampai aku lupa dengan yang ada dalam tasku. Aku mengawasi sekeliling jembatan sementara tanganku mengaduk-aduk isi tasku. Ku temukan kotak hitam kecil berbentuk kelinci dengan pita besar di telinga kirinya. Mataku mendapati cokelat-cokelat itu sudah nyaris tak berbentuk. Mataku pedas melihatnya. Naas.

Aku segera berlari ke arah Fieldridge High School, menaikki tangga, dan berbelok berkali-kali, berharap dia baru saja menyelesaikan ulangan harian susulannya. Ku dengar seseorang menghela nafas panjang di ruang loker. Ku bawa kepalaku mengintip sedikit untuk meyakinkan diri bahwa itu Sasuke. Dan memang benar, itu dia. Dia sedang…ah!.

"Bodoh bodoh bodoh!" bentakku pada diri sendiri dengan nada pelan. Lelaki tampan itu tengah mengganti bajunya. Astaga, aku tak pernah sekalipun memimpikan bisa melihatnya telanjang dada.

"Hn, Sampah! Aku sama sekali tak berharap mereka mengirimiku cokelat sebanyak ini! Lagipula apa ini? Dia pikir aku mati? Apa maksudnya karangan bunga ini? Sial! Rasa-rasanya seingatku aku mengucapkan namanya dengan benar tadi malam saat sholat tahajud, tapi kenapa dia tidak mengirimiku?" umpat Sasuke. Aku mulai bertanya-tanya. Siapa orang yang dia maksud?. Ah! Apa itu aku?. Hmmm, tidak mungkin. Aku tidak cukup cantik untuk dia harapkan sampai sholat tahajud seperti itu. Pasti itu Sakura-chan. Dia ketua kelas yang cantik dan pintar, tidak seperti aku yang buruk dan bodoh. Haaaahh, Beauty and The Beast. Apa aku menyerah saja ya dari Sasuke? Lagipula masih ada Kiba. Tapi aku…

"Naruko, kenapa bukan kau yang…"

"Waaaaaaa!"

Brak!

Sakit sekali. Entah benda apa yang menabrak tubuhku sampai-sampai terjatuh seperti ini.

"_Ittai_…bokongku sakit seka…Uwaaaaaaa! Pantat Ayam!" aku histeris setelah melihat siapa yang ada di bawahku. Dia Sasuke. Apa dia keluar saat benda tadi datang?. Ugh, wajahnya tampan sekali. Apa aku bermimpi bisa sedekat ini dengannya?. Nya nya nya nya! Aku deg-degan sekali!

"Akh, pergi dari tubuhku, Baka! Kau itu perempuan apa wales?" omel Sasuke padaku. Segera aku bangkit dari tubuhnya.

"Aku kan jatuh, Teme! Lagipula bukan salahku kalau tiba-tiba ada troli di sini! Kau sendiri keluar nggak liat-liat dulu!" balasku tanpa sengaja melempar kotak berbentuk kelinci itu ke arahnya. Ia menangkapnya kemudian menyeringai ke arahku.

"Apa liat-liat, pake mata lagi! A…argh! Itu punyaku, Teme!"

Dan, kau tahu sendiri.

"Ini punyaku, Dobe! Lihat, ada namaku di sini!" aku berhenti menarik bajunya. Dia benar. Aku lupa telah menaruh namanya di sana. Aduh, apa komentarnya nanti ya?. Aku tahu aku tahu, wajahku panas sekali sekarang. Ku beranikan diri menatapnya yang tengah sibuk melepas pitanya. Ia perlahan membukanya dan tersenyum ke arahku. Syukurlah. Tapi, ada yang aneh. Kenapa dia tersenyum terus ke arahku?. A-apa ada sesuatu di belakangku ata mungkin sesuatu di tubuhku tidak beres?.

"Kau paham betul apa yang aku mau." Ujarnya seraya mengangkat tomat kecil dari dalam kotak itu. Aku tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk pipiku yang baru saja digigit nyamuk.

"Hehe, tadi cokelatnya meleleh, Teme. Jadi aku ganti dengan tomat yang diberi Lee tadi."terangku malu-malu. Ia terkikik pelan. Waaaaa! Tidak! Oksigen oksigen!.

"Terima kasih." Ia menarik tanganku, mengajakku berlalu dari koridor yang mulai sepi dan gelap itu.

"Hei, kau tidak tanya kenapa aku ada di situ?"

"Aku tidak peduli."

_Tanpa ku sadari sepasang mata memperhatikanku dari pertigaan koridor…_

**07.05 PM**

"Haloow, 'Dattebayo!'"jawabku dengan satu tarikan napas pada seseorang di seberang sana.

"Tidak perlu susah-susah melafalkan empat kalimat pembuka itu, Naruko. Aku Tenten. Apa kau berniat hadir di acaraku? Semua orang berkumpul di sini, termasuk Sasuke. Ohohohohohoho…"tawa Tenten di seberang sana dengan latar belakang riuh teman-teman kelasku. Sepertinya ramai sekali. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya aku masih malu dengan kejadian tadi sore.

"Tidak, terima kasih. Tidak ada yang mengantarku, hehe." Tolakku sebisa mungkin terdengar lembut. Ku dengar Tenten mendengus.

"Ayolah~. Naru-chan…ah! Baiklah, bersiap-siap saja di sana dan tunggu kereta labumu datang, Narurella!"

Piip piip piip…

Ia menutup teleponnya. Hhhh, aku yakin dia pasti mengutus seseorang untuk menjemputku. Well, aku menyerah dan mengambil celana panjang dan jaketku. Malam ini pasti akan sangat dingin karena mega hitam sudah memenuhi langit.

Tak begitu lama sampai ku dengar klakson mobil menghampiri telingaku. Ku intip sosok di luar sana lewat celah tirai jendela. Itu bukan mobil Kiba, Shino, Lee, ataupun Shikamaru dan aku yakin mobil Neji tidak berwarna biru baja juga berlambang kipas seperti itu. Eh, k-kipas?.

Cepat-cepat ku buka pintu rumah seiiring keluarnya sosok itu. Aku terperangah melihat wajahnya yang dengan cepat tersorot lampu rumahku. Aku benar-benar dijemput pangeran ayam yang membawa kereta labu bermotor.

"Cepat masuk, Dobe!" perintah sosok itu padaku, membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menggeleng cepat dan bergegas masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Aroma khas Sasuke langsung menyeruak menyerbu indra penciumanku.

"Untuk apa kau duduk di belakang? Kemari!"aku menoleh ke arahnya. Ia melambaikan tangannya mengajakku duduk di sampingnya. Apa dia berniat membuatku jantungan?.

Aku memandanginya dari samping. Wajah yang sekali-kali diterpa cahaya lampu jalanan dan lainnya terlihat begitu mempesona. Matanya memantulkan segala benda diluar sana dan berkilau indah. Tiba-tiba semburat merah muncul di pipi pucatnya. Ia mengerutkan alis. Aku menahan tawaku dan berpaling ke arah lain. Aku merasakannya menatap ke arahku. Ku coba melirik dari sudut mataku dan ternyata dia benar-benar memperhatikanku. 'Aduh, anak ini…'.

Sial! Sekarang gantian aku yang merah. Dasar Teme, selalu balas dendam.

"Untuk apa kau melihatku, Teme? Baru sekali liat cewek cantik ya?" tanyaku ge'er. Ia mengerutkan alisnya kemudian menunjuk ke arah jendela di sampingku.

"Aku memperhatikan toko di sana bukan kau, Dobe." Jawabnya datar. Rasanya malu sekali. Aku berusaha tak peduli dan mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah depan.

**08.00 PM**

Tenten menyambutku segera setelah keluar dari mobil Sasuke. Dengan masih menyimpan rasa malu aku bergegas mengikuti Tenten menuju halaman belakang dimana lampion-lampion berhamburan. Aku yakin ini pekerjaan yang di lakukan perempuan-perempuan itu. Mataku berkeliling mengawasi sekitar. Aku tak menemukan Sakura di sana. Hanya ada Ino.

"Ino-chan, apa Sakura tidak datang?" tanyaku. Siswi cantik itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ini Saku…ra. Mana Sakura!" panik Ino. Aku heran.

"Tadi Sakura di sini! Haduuuuhhh, tante menitipkan Sakura padaku, bagaimana ini?" ku lihat Ino hampir menangis. Sebenarnya kenapa?. Bukannya tidak salah kalau Sakura ingin berjalan-jalan ke tempat lain selagi Ino berbincang dengan temannya?.

"Naruko, bantu aku! Tolong cari dia di samping rumah! Cepetan!" ku rasakan Ino mendorongku menjauh. Terpaksa aku menurut.

Bagian samping rumah Tentan gelap sekali. Hanya ada satu lampu yang berpendar temaram. Mataku terus menyapu sekeliling. Tak ada siapa pun.

"Hihihihi…" telingaku menangkap suara cekikikkan lirih entah dari mana. Aku mundur perlahan ke arah tembok, bersandar selagi meneliti asal suara.

"Hahahaha…"tawa datar yang terdengar ganjil kembali bergema di tempat itu. Kakiku bergetar sementara angin mulai berhembus dan gerimis ikut turun. Mataku menangkap selintas bayangan bergerak dari arah deretan batang bambu. Jantungku berdegub kencang. Sepasang mata sepertinya tengah mengawasiku.

"Oi, Kuso…" aku menoleh ke arah deretan bambu itu lagi. Sosok di sana mulai keluar diantara batang bambu yang gelap. Ia menyeringai padaku. Perlahan wajahnya terkena cahaya temaram lampu. Aku terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apa pun. Mataku membelalak lebar saat ku dapati tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat baseball.

"Kau ini menyebalkan. Brengsek!. Kau mencoba mengambil buruanku, Rubah Tengik!" bentaknya padaku. Aku yang belum mengerti sedikit pun kata-katanya hanya bisa memasang wajah heran.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Saku…"

"Aku sakit! Aku gila, Bodoh! Dasar pengganggu! Pencuri! Perampok!"

Buagh!

Kepalan tangan Sakura tepat menghantam wajahku. Hidungku berdarah. Ia meraih kerah bajuku dan mendorongku ke dinding. Sakit. Ia memandangiku sebelum mengangkat tongkatnya.

Buagh!

Tongkat baseball itu tepat mengenai kakiku. Ia terus memukulkan tongkatnya padaku yang tak tahu apa-apa. Darah dari kepala mulai menutupi mata kananku. Rasa sakit sulit ku tahan. Ia terus menyumpah serapahiku dengan berbagai macam kata. Ia mulai menendang perutku lagi. Menekan sepatu yang untungnya bukan high heels ke pipiku. Ia terus-terusan memukuliku. Ia berhenti saat aku memuntahkan darah.

"Menjauh dari Sasuke, kau Pelacur! Bastard! Murahan kau!" pukulan terakhir tepat mengenai kepalaku. Darah mengalir kian deras dari sana. Aku tak yakin apa tengkorakku selamat. Ia menarik kerahku lagi dan menunjuk tepat ke wajahku.

"Pergi kau dari Sasuke. Ia berani membuang cokelat-cokelatku tapi tak sedikitpun menolak tomatmu. Kenapa hah!. Kau ini pengganggu! Aku bertahun-tahun mencoba meraihnya tapi tak pernah bisa. Tapi kau? Dua tahun berada di sini bisa membuatmu diperebutkan banyak laki-laki. Aku tidak peduli soal itu tapi kau membuatku benci padamu dengan mendekati Sasukeku! Cih! Kotoran sepertimu tak pantas mencintai siapapun! Lebih baik kau tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini!" Sakura melemparku ke arah semak-semak hingga jatuh tersungkur. Ia memperhatikanku sekali lagi. Tersenyum puas atas hasil kerjaannya.

"Itu hukuman atas dosa-dosamu, rendah…" ia berlalu meninggalkanku. Menghapus noda di wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Mataku menerawang jauh ke depan. Aku tak pantas mencintai siapapun. Lalu apa gunanya hati ini?.

Valentine, hari kasih sayang. Tapi saat aku mencoba menyalurkan rasa sayangku semua itu berubah menjadi bencana. Semua yang ku berikan tak membantu sedikitpun. Aku menyukai orang yang salah. Aku tersenyum pada orang yang salah. Ini dosaku…

**Tuesday, February 14, 2012**

**09.10 AM**

**Fieldridge High School**

"Naru-chan, a-apa kau sependapat denganku?" tanya seorang gadis berambut indigo pada gadis lain berambut pirang.

"Ya, Hinata-chan. Tak peduli apa itu cokelat valentine, bunga, ungkapan, hadiah, kotak berbentuk hati, boneka atau apapun itu. Mereka takkan merubah apapun. Hanya benda mati yang tak berguna dan memenuhi ruanganmu saja. Aku harap takkan ada hari ini lagi."ucap gadis pirang itu datar. Gadis indigo di sampingnya tersenyum lebar.

"Bagus, Naruko-chan."puji gadis itu.

"Psst, Sasuke, ini tahun ketiga kita. Kenapa kau belum juga mengungkapkan perasaanmu pada Dobe manis itu?" tanya Suigetsu dengan wajah usil. Sasuke menghela napas panjang. Mata kelamnya menatap gadis pirang di pojok ruangan yang tengah berbicara dengan wajah datarnya.

"Ia melupakanku, perasaannya, juga hari ini. Ia tak punya tanggal 14 Februari di kalendernya. Ia telah hilang tanpa bisa ku cari."ucapnya lirih.

**Fuck Valentine…**

Maaf bagi yang merayakan Valentine dengan senyuman. Akai cuman mau ngelampiasin perasaan Akai. Terima kasih telah membaca dan berpikir untuk me-review fic ini.

Happy Valentine…

RnR please!


End file.
